


Of the Ghost Kings and Queen (request)

by SanderRohde



Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Update: there’s a prompt that will take longer, but this one is still very awesome, request, so bear with me here on that, this one actually will take the most time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Danny Phantom cannot handle all of this power alone. He must share it, and the Ghost Zone will be just once more.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Of the Ghost Kings and Queen (request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwings/gifts).



> This first chapter was complicated to write. But I stuck it out.

“I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!”

“Yeah, sure, Boxy. That’s always what you say. The truth is, though, that you’re not scary. I’ve talked with you before. Sure you like scaring, but you like boxes more. And that makes sense. If only all my problems in life were solved by boxes. It would be so much easier.”

Danny got the thermos out. 

“You already know where this is going- look, I don’t want to risk my parents getting ahold of you, ok? Sure you’re annoying, but I would never wish that fate on anyone.”

Box Ghost is sucked into the thermos, and Danny finally takes a deep breath. It wouldn’t be the last ghost attack. It never was.

A note falls down, probably from inside the thermos. It was in calligraphy, a very steadied, practiced hand. 

It read “The time has come to think about your kingdom.”

“Clockwork! Very funny.”

Time seemed to still, around him. 

“No, really, Daniel, you are the ghost king now. It’s a responsibility you chose after defeating Pariah Dark. And the Observants want to tell you that this has to happen, but they feel you can’t take it. I agree. You can’t take being the king alone. Alone being the word of choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have to prove to the Observants that you are worthy of the power of the Ghost King, and the one timeline that truly does that is a… rather interesting one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least 3 chapters here.


End file.
